Species
Monster High, being a monster-themed franchise, features a huge cast consisting of many different types of monsters. And some humans to round it out, of which most fit the conventions of the horror genre. Below is the entirety of the cast listed by species, with those who are either unknown or unique to the franchise listed as "other". Please keep two things in mind when reading: * Neither this article nor the specific species articles linked to are necessarily fit for reading by a young audience. * Characters are primarily grouped the way canon does it, even if canon would conflict with source conventions. Where canon is silent, source conventions are utilized. Arthropodians * Arachne Spider * Bonita Femur (Hybrid) * Buzz Wingman * Luna Mothews * Wydowna Spider Centaurs * Archer * Avea Trotter (Hybrid) Cyborgs * Hexiciah Steam * Sid Borg Cyclopes * Cy Clops * Iris Clops * Laboratory assistant * Simon Clops Deerlings * Andy Beast (Other) * Fawn * Gilda Goldstag * Isi Dawndancer Dragons * Jinafire Long * Sylphia Flapper Elementals * C.A. Cupid * Harmony Burns * Heath Burns * Holt Hyde * Sue Nami Gargoyles * "7" * Garrott du Roque * Gary * Rocco * Rochelle Goyle * Scary Stone Genies * Gigi Grant * Whisp Gorgons * Deuce Gorgon * Euryale Gorgon * Medusa Gorgon * Stheno Gorgon * Viperine Gorgon Grim Reapers * D'eath * G. Reaper * River Styxx Fay * Headless Headmistress Bloodgood * Scarah Screams * Twyla Harpies * Avea Trotter (Hybrid) * Quill Talyntino Hominids * Abbey Bominable * Marisol Coxi * Ricky * Sansquatch Humans * Bartleby Farnum * Bekka Madden * Brett Redding * Candace Carver * Chad * Clair * Igor * Jackson Jekyll * Hackington * Haylee * Van Hellscream * Kipling * Lilith Van Hellscream * Lilith's goons * Lou Zarr * Sheriff * Victor Frankenstein Hybrids * Avea Trotter * Bonita Femur * Neighthan Rot * Sirena Von Boo Invisibles * Billy Phaidin * Invisi Billy * Verizhe * Where Magicians * Casta Fierce * Kindergrubber * Scary Murphy Mermaids * Rider * Sirena Von Boo (Hybrid) Minotaurs * Crescenda Von Hammerstone * Manny Taur * Minnie Taur Ogres * Lothar * Ogrethor Plant People * Amanita Nightshade * Crabgrass * Venus McFlytrap Simulacrums * Gingerbread boy * Hoodude Voodoo Frankenstein monsters * Frankie Stein * Viktor Stein * Viveka Stein * School nurse Robots * Elle Eedee * Otto Maton * Robecca Steam * Scareantino Sirens * Madison Fear * Melody Carver * Siren Trolls * Kjersti Trollson * Teala Undeads Ghosts * BOO-Lu Cerone * Johnny Spirit * Kiyomi Haunterly * Moanatella Ghostier * Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss * Revenant * Sirena Von Boo (Hybrid) * Sofeara Gorepola * Spectra Vondergeist * Vandala Doubloons Mummies * Cleo de Nile * Mummy * Nefera de Nile * Ramses de Nile Phantoms * Boolittle * Operetta * The Phantom of the Opera * Rotter Skeletons * Bonita Femur (Hybrid) * Skelita Calaveras * Skullastic Superintendents Vampires * Bram Devein * Dracula * Draculaura * Elissabat * Gory Fangtell * Stoker * Thad * Valentine Zombies * Don of the Dead * Ghoulia Yelps * Moan'ica Yelps * Neighthan Rot (Hybrid) * Skelen Moania * Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch Water monsters * Clamdestine * Gillington "Gil" Webber * Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper * Honey Swamp * Lagoona Blue * Lorna McNessie Werebeasts Werecats * Catrine DeMew * Catty Noir * Meowlody * Purrsephone * Toralei Stripe Werewolves * Brocko * Clawd Wolf * Clawdeen Wolf * Clawdia Wolf * Dougey * Howleen Wolf * Romulus Other The following entries are characters that are the only one of their kind in the cast of Monster High or are species mentioned but devoid of characters to represent them. * Andy Beast (mutant/wildeman/kaiju) * Astranova (alien) * Batsy Claro (unknown) * Clouds (sapient clouds) * Eyera (eyeball-head) * Gooliope Jellington * Hackington (human?) * Irene Maiden (unknown) * Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde (Jekyll/Hyde) * Jane Boolittle (unknown) * Short lunch lady (unknown) * Tall lunch lady (unknown) * Mouscedes King (weremouse) * Music teacher (undead or alien) * Neighthan Rot (Hybrid) (unicorn) * Perfect Guy (unknown) * School photographer (unknown) * Slug girl (anthropomorphic slug) * Tiki (sapient Tiki statues) * Ygor (human?) * Nerd boy (goblin?) * Devil boy (devil) * Will-o'-the-wisps * Gremlins * Phoenices Species